


Aloha, Charlie!

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom reflects on his experience on LOST after his character, Charlie, is written off the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha, Charlie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladysunrope](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladysunrope).



> Written in 2008 as a birthday gift for Ladysunrope.

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/00057f7t/)

I'm glad it's over, actually. I'll miss the money, and Hawaii -- hardly harsh working conditions. Going to miss Evie, too. Not the masquerade, but spending time with her. I'll miss the others as well, especially Jorge. That wanker could always make me laugh. Made some good friends, had some good times. Time well spent, I'd say.

I think I'm going to miss Charlie Pace most of all. He was a prickly bugger, but he had a good heart, and I'm glad he got to go out a hero. I only hope I'll be as lucky when my own time comes.


End file.
